


the green in your eyes makes me feel warm inside

by kryptonon



Series: One shots and prompts i guess [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established SuperCorp, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Tired Lena Luthor, another song au, dream prompt, im sorry i love to sing, it really just came to my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonon/pseuds/kryptonon
Summary: honestly, another song au, just keeps on popping in my head. Sorry. Buttt here it is hahaif you wanna hear what kara was singing
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: One shots and prompts i guess [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782007
Kudos: 23





	the green in your eyes makes me feel warm inside

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, another song au, just keeps on popping in my head. Sorry. Buttt here it is haha [if you wanna hear what kara was singing](https://open.spotify.com/track/429NtPmr12aypzFH3FkN9l?si=7tH1TBl_QFCWsx1sjkVjLg)

Lena’s phone buzzed beneath her monitor, she winced, having a headache and finishing an email, she stopped typing to answer the call, relief wash to her face when she sees kara’s contact photo.

“Hey,” she greeted the blonde as she laid her back down to the back rest of her swivel chair. “Hi? How’s your day?” Kara’s soft voice soothed her. “I’m still at the office, babe.. growing headache and finishing an email.” She said then sat up again to proofread her email.

She was away for the furnishing of any major business at metropolis, wanting it to be transferred at nat city. 

“What? Jo, it’s like midnight there..” she looked at the time, it was indeed, to midnight. “I’m finishing up.” She said reading her last paragraph. “Jo..” she sent her email and then chuckled as she was collecting her things. “Alright, I’m packing up.” 

_65-inch tv uselessly playing in the background, as kara lay her feet on the coffee table, “What would be your first invention or anything you want LuthorCorp to sell, jo?” Kara’s hands softly massaging her nape._

_“Maybe a portable water filtration system.. then I will resume my nanotechnology research.. but what did you just called me?” Kara was grinning at her, “Oh, uh, jo?” Lena raised her eyebrow, did she just mistakenly called her jo as in george or?_

_“Easy tiger.. jo, meaning darling, beloved, sweetheart..mmm?” She gestured her hands animatedly, “dictionary, jo. Dictionary.” Lena laughed at that. “Jo..” she said, “I like that. Jo.”_

“So, how was your day?” Lena sighed in somewhat relief but still with a budding headache. “Busy.. but I guess productive.. how about you?” Lena heard shuffling of sheets. “I’m fine, Most of miss grant’s request are just scheduling and all that. Are you having a headache again, jo?” Lena pouted. They’re miles away but kara knows, reads her so well. Lena hummed, laying her head in the back rest of her rolls royce’s backseat as henry drive through her metropolis apartment. 

“Want me to sing?” Lena smiled. “Tell me about your day first.” The blonde chuckled and told lena about her mundane day. “See, nothing ordinary or groundbreaking to a scientific breakthrough.” Lena chuckled and thanked henry when they were in her parking lot. “Oh, as if I’m any close to one.” She quickly changed to kara’s old ncu worn sweater and cotton shorts, she slipped through her bed. “Jo?” The blonde hummed. “Yeah?” 

“Sing me to sleep.” She can hear the blonde’s smile all the way from national city. “Okay okay, I just heard this song, and I thought of you.” Lena smiled and closed her eyes as kara started playing her guitar. 

_“Don't stay awake for too long, don't go to bed, I'll make a cup of coffee for your head, I'll get you up and going out of bed, and I promise that one day you’ll feel fine, and I promise that one day you’ll feel alright~”_ kara’s voice was soft and soothing, and it just made lena miss her more. “I miss you..” she whispered and she can feel kara smile.

_“And I'll make a cup of coffee, with the right amount of sugar, how you like it, and I'll make a cup of coffee, with the right amount of sugar, how you like it, how you like it~”_ the blonde continued singing and every lyrics felt like pulling lena to sleep. 

“This is what reminds me of you, so much, and I miss you too, come home soon, jo.” Lena smiled, she will, she didn’t tell kara but she will be home sooner than the blonde expects. 

_“Don't know how long I'll stay for, it's okay, I'll knock on your door, won't you come down and get me? I like it when you hold me tiiiiiiight, you make me feel nice the green in your eyes, makes me feel warm insideee~”_ lena chuckled when the blonde emphasized green in your eyes. Last chorus and, “you sure just the right amount?” The blonde chuckled. “You need more sugar in your day.” 

“You’re sweeter than any sugar.” Kara’s laugh boom to her ear and sleeping with that sound is the most soothing lena can hear and makes her warm inside. “I love you, jo.” She murmured. Even if she fell asleep, she knew kara told her I love you and didn’t cut the line. 

_“ Why do you always just say I love you and not I love you too?” Lena asked as they were sitting in the bench at the hill. “Because if I say I love you too, it’s like I’m just agreeing with you, like ‘okay, I love you too.’ Unlike saying ‘I love you’, it’s what I truly feel.”_

_Lena smiled and snuggled closer to the blonde and softly pressed a kiss to the latter’s jaw. “Okay then, I love you.” The blonde chuckled and pulled the raven haired woman closer. “I love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> check out my other stories i guess thank you


End file.
